


Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor !

by Voidonce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Pottermore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Après la guerre, Draco Malfoy a décidé de prendre sa vie en main et il part vivre dans le monde des moldus. Quelques années plus tard, il trouve un site internet bien étrange.





	Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor !

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752619) by [Lets_Pretend_Im_Not_LarryAF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Pretend_Im_Not_LarryAF/pseuds/Lets_Pretend_Im_Not_LarryAF)



            Draco Malfoy avait toujours menti à son entourage. Tellement qu’il avait fini par se mentir à lui-même. Pourquoi détestait-il tant les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés ? Pourquoi détestait-il tant les autres maisons de Poudlard ? Pourquoi détestait-il tant ce… Potter ?

            Au fond de lui-même, lorsqu’il avait tout juste onze ans, il n’en connaissait pas la réponse. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait dicté sa vie, les règles auxquelles il devait se soumettre, les personnes qu’il devait rencontrer et avec lesquelles il devait traîner. Tout venait de ses parents, et parallèlement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, à son arrivée à Poudlard, il y avait eu ce garçon brun avec des lunettes qui l’avait intrigué. Puis, il y avait eu cette fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et ce grand roux. Et il avait ressenti quelque chose d’étrange : un mélange d’admiration et de jalousie. Au départ, il avait étouffé cette sensation au plus profond de lui-même. Mais avec du recul – et du temps –, il avait fini par s’interroger. Et il avait enfin réalisé.

            Depuis sa naissance, il n’avait connu que le monde des sorciers, celui dans lequel il vivait. Néanmoins, le peu qu’il connaissait sur le monde des moldus l’intéressait beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. C’était tout simplement fascinant de voir que d’autres êtres humains, dénués de magie, parvenaient à vivre d’une manière presque parfaite. Après tout, au départ, ils n’avaient pas grand-chose pour eux-mêmes. Totalement vulnérables sans pouvoirs magiques, ils avaient réussi à pallier ce manque (un manque, aux yeux de Draco) en se montrant ingénieux. Et ainsi, ils avaient inventé des tas de choses. Comme par exemple l’électricité (mot que Draco avait eu beaucoup de mal à prononcer au départ). Et, au fil du temps, le jeune Malfoy s’était de plus en plus intéressé à ce monde si particulier. Mais personne ne devait le savoir. Personne. Surtout pas Potter, Granger et Weasley qui avaient vécus dans le monde des moldus ou avait une famille à l’esprit très ouvert concernant ce monde dénué de magie. Comment pourrait-il montrer qu’il s’y intéressait, lui, Draco Malfoy, de toute manière ? Entre un psychopathe qui voulait conquérir le monde et un père qui suivait ce psychopathe, rien n’était simple. Cependant, le blond soupçonnait sa mère de savoir ce qu’il en pensait vraiment.

            Un jour, la guerre avait pris fin. Son père libéré du psychopathe cinglé et lui-même étant majeur, il avait enfin pu avouer au monde entier – ou presque… – son rêve : vivre du côté des non-sorciers. Si au départ son père en avait fait une syncope, le paternel avait bien fini par accepter (comme s’il avait eu le choix…) et sa mère l’avait encouragé dans cette voie. Lorsqu’il avait emménagé en plein centre de Londres, Draco avait été choqué de voir que les moldus connaissaient l’histoire des sorciers. Une certaine ancienne journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier (peut-être amie de Rita Skeeters ?) avait récolté toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin pour écrire sept livres sur la vie d’Harry Potter et s’enrichir sur son dos. Par curiosité, Draco avait lu ces livres et il avait été scandalisé de voir à quel point l’auteur était pro-Gryffondor et qu’elle ne cessait de le dénigrer, lui et les autres Serpentard. Ah, il était vraiment déçu. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. De plus, ce problème de la « connaissance » du monde magique l’avait contraint à changer de nom. Depuis quelques années, il portait le nom de Draco Smith. Pas très original, mais bon. Il n’avait jamais eu une imagination florissante.

            Et le voilà à l’âge de vingt-quatre ans dans son appartement, devant son ordinateur, avec un petit problème. Depuis qu’il était parti vivre du côté des moldus, il avait parfaitement bien suivi les actualités concernant les livres _Harry Potter_ (ça va rajouter de l’égo à ce… Potter !) et voilà quelques semaines qu’un certain site internet le narguait. Ce site, du doux nom de _Pottermore_ , l’intriguait au plus haut point. Draco savait que, à travers ce site, il pourrait « faire » des potions, des duels et faire gagner – ou perdre – des points à sa maison. Mais le voilà, son problème : il y avait un test des quatre maisons. Et il avait peur.

            Il avait commencé à se poser des questions : pourquoi était-il allé à Serpentard ? Est-ce que c’était vraiment la maison qui lui convenait ou bien est-ce qu’il avait été contraint à se rendre dans cette maison pour faire plaisir à ses parents et au reste de son entourage ? Il mourrait d’envie de faire ce test pour savoir dans quelle maison il aurait dû se trouver, en espérant que celle des serpents soit bien la sienne. Mais… s’il se retrouvait dans une autre maison ? Et s’il était réparti à Gryffondor ? Et si Gryffondor était sa véritable maison ? Ce serait absolument affreux ! Scandaleux ! Horrible ! Indescriptible !

            Inspirant profondément, Draco secoua la tête.

            — Non, non, non, se dit-il à lui-même. Raconte pas de bêtises. Si ça se trouve, Serpentard est vraiment ta maison. Tu t’inquiètes pour rien, mon gars.

            Finalement, n’en pouvant plus de se questionner autant, il finit par s’inscrire sur le site. Il n’en pouvait plus d’être hanté par cette même question, ce « Qui es-tu vraiment ? » qui le rongeait depuis tant d’années jusqu’à la moelle.

            Lorsqu’il cliqua sur « commencer », son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Pour commencer, il devait se rendre à Gringotts pour avoir de l’argent. Lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il n’avait que 500 Gallions…

            — 500 Gallions ? Mais c’est une honte ! Une honte ! Est-ce que ces moldus savent vraiment ce que vaut 1 Gallion ? Ils veulent me ruiner ! Jamais un Malfoy n’a été aussi pauvre !

            Et il parla ainsi dans le vide jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que, de toute manière, c’était un jeu sur internet. Alors ces minuscules Gallions ne voulaient rien dire.

            — Mais tout de même… !

            Ensuite, il dut chercher un animal (il trouva injuste qu’il y ait si peu de choix d’animaux) et une baguette (rien n’égalait la sienne, sa véritable baguette, non mais !). Et enfin, il arriva au test des quatre maisons… et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent de plus belle.

            — Pas Gryffondor, par pitié !

            Il commença le test.

            « Quatre coupes remplies d’un liquide mystérieux sont placées devant toi. Laquelle choisis-tu de boire ? »

            D’où ce site se permet-il de le tutoyer, d’abord ? Après avoir copieusement insulté son ordinateur, le blond réfléchit quelques secondes avant de choisir celle qui contenait un liquide argenté en se demandant bien ce que cela pourrait faire s’il en choisissait une autre. Comment de telles petites choses pourraient-elles modifier le choix final du Choixpeau ? Il décida de ne pas y réfléchir davantage. Déjà qu’il ne comprenait pas grand-chose…

            « Qu’est-ce que tu as le plus hâte d’apprendre à Poudlard ? »

            — Potions, évidement ! répondit-il en même temps de cliquer sur la solution.

            Les potions avaient toujours été ce qu’il avait préféré, dans cette école. Et autant dire qu’il n’y avait pas aimé beaucoup de choses.

            « Que ferais-tu face à un Géant ? »

            Il cliqua sur le « Je partirai en courant ».

            Quelques autres questions avant qu’il ne tombe sur d’autres encore plus bizarres : « La lune ou les étoiles ? », « Le noir ou le blanc ? ». Puis, lorsqu’il cliqua sur sa dernière réponse, il ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà d’avoir fait ce test. Comme il avait activé le son de son ordinateur, il entendit des applaudissements et des voix d’enfants crier « ouaiiis ! ».

            _Est-ce qu’ils se moquent de moi ? Où est-ce que je suis bien atterri à Serpentard ?_ songea-t-il.

            — Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor ! s’écria-t-il avec panique.

            Il continua de scander les mêmes paroles en ouvrant lentement les yeux, effrayé à l’idée de ce qu’il pourrait découvrir sur son écran. Et juste avant qu’il ne voie le résultat, il murmura :

            — Oh mon dieu, j’y avais pas pensé mais il y a un choix encore pire que Gryffondor !

            Et il commença à presque espérer atterrir chez les lions. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, son monde s’écroula. Il n’était pas réparti à Serpentard. Ni à Gryffondor, d’ailleurs : il aurait vachement aimé y aller, finalement.

            Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu’il commençait à se demander s’il devait annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Après tout, c’était un jeu, non ? Rien de réel. Il était un vrai Serpentard… n’est-ce pas ?

            Pourtant, tout ce qu’il fut capable de faire à cet instant, ce fut de se cogner plusieurs fois la tête contre la table sur laquelle reposait son ordinateur portable. Pendant ce temps, l’écran de son ordinateur avait prit les magnifiques couleurs noires et jaunes alors qu’il était écrit en gros « POUFSOUFFLE ».

                Nos condoléances, Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem... Je n'ai rien contre Poufsouffle, je vous rassure x')


End file.
